One Way or Another
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: Death stalks Kurama, literally. AU, Songfic-ish


**One Way or Another **

When she first saw him, she was infatuated. If she had a pulse, she would tell you it stopped right then and there. If she had sweat glands, they would be going on an overdrive, giving her sweaty palms. If she could breathe, she would find it hard to exhale the moment he glanced at her direction showing her a full view of his piercing gold eyes. However, being the personification of Death, it stands to reason that she didn't know what was happening to her at that moment.

So she stalked. If nothing else, she had time. She would _learn_ this being.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

It was not hard. Carnage and death surrounded him. When a yokai screamed, "please, Kurama-sama, I beg you, don't kill—", she found out his name. Too bad the yokai was not cooperative enough to tell her more details about this Kurama when she ferried his soul to the next world. But then again, she didn't expect him to. Slaughtered ones always resented their murderers.

A few days after that, she got a glimpse of just how powerful he was. Oh, she knew he was strong when he used a _strand of grass_ to cut the previous yokai's jugular. But this one-sided massacre that surrounded Kurama right now… was simply beautiful, breathtaking even. It was surreal seeing him stand there in the middle of about a hundred corpses and not even a speck of dirt or blood on his pristine, white attire. The smirk on his pale lips as he basked in his victory both frightened and captivated her.

She watched as he ran a hand on his silver hair, procuring a tiny seed. And before she could blink, it transformed into a giant, flesh-eating monstrosity; _'at least the color is cute, violet'_, she incongruously mused.

"Hungry?" he asked the plant-slash-creature currently attached to him. Her eyes widened. It was the first time she heard him talk… and like his appearance, Kurama's voice was as heart-achingly beautiful.

She couldn't help but release a giggle when the plant-slash-creature-slash-pet nodded.

However, she abruptly stopped when she felt his eyes on her. _Impossible_. She was not from this world, he couldn't have heard her. Although absurd as it was, he was looking _directly_ at her location. Maybe he felt her the first time too…

"Reveal yourself", he commanded.

She swallowed the lump on her throat and opened her mouth, but before she could utter a single word, the portal to Reikai opened.

Duty called, and as Death, she existed for this Duty alone. She gathered the massacred souls and led them to the Spirit World's doors. "Maybe next time…" She whispered as the portal closed, knowing that he most probably did not hear her.

She could not remember the last time she was in a quandary. '_Probably never'_, she answered herself. No living creature has ever noticed her before… until now. How should she react to this new development? Should she talk to him? Was it possible? But would he kill her if he found out what she is? Could she even be killed? Then what? She sighed. It must be bad when she started to question her _being_.

She's Death. She's _Botan_, a name she had given herself when she realized sometime ago that she didn't have one. And she existed for only one purpose… watching Kurama was not it. But her curiosity was peaked the moment she saw him. '_Why?'_ Again, she couldn't find an answer.

_One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

The next time she sought him out, there wasn't a soul near him that needed guiding. No Duty, just plain curiosity. She found Kurama in a huge cave, which probably served as his house. Its humble appearance at the entrance was highly deceiving. It was inundated with traps that no other mortal, except the owner, could go in and out unharmed. The inside was illuminated with glowing vegetation, not unlike a forest made out of stars. It was also filled with all kinds of glittering treasures. She was so engrossed by the beauty of it all that she didn't notice he was standing only a few feet away from her.

And as before, Kurama was looking at where she was. While it was obvious he couldn't actually see her, he could at least feel her presence.

"Ah, Miss Voyeur, welcome to my home" he said as he did a mock bow. "I'm not sure of your gender, but I'd prefer you to be a lady." He paused, perhaps waiting for her to answer. But no sound was coming out of her mouth. Should she answer? What should she say?

However, he continued on before she could figure out what to do, "I think I figured out what you are and the reason as to why you are here… It is regrettable, but I must inform you that I am not ready to part with this world as of yet, Miss Voyeur."

"You're mistaken, Kurama!" she quickly responded. Shocked by the involuntary action of her traitorous mouth, she clamped it shut with both hands.

His furry white ears on top of his head twitched. He was clearly taken aback by her reply, but was trying to conceal his surprise. So in the same even tone he had always used, he said, "Ah, she talks. A lady then, I am pleased. I would offer you a flower, but I do not think you have a physical body to accept it. You are from the Spirit World, correct?"

She nodded, but verbalized a "yes", when she remembered he couldn't see her.

"I thought you were Death. You give off the same feeling when someone dies."

"I am Death," she carefully affirmed.

"Hm, you said you are not here to take me to the Spirit World. Then why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

He was acting so polite it contradicts what she knew of him. Granted she only saw him when he was killing others…

She didn't know what the correct answer to his question was. Was there a "correct" answer? Kurama, she realized, was far more intelligent than anyone she had talked to. But not wanting to end the conversation, she honestly replied, "I don't know."

Kurama smirked, "Aha, I was right. You _are_ a voyeur."

"Wha—? no!"

Surprising her yet again, he released a chuckle. The pleasant sound triggered something inside her. 'Is this what they mean by having butterflies in my stomach? I didn't know they could get in there.' It was new but not an unpleasant feeling. She had always liked butterflies, after all.

"It seems that Death is my stalker, literally".

"Am not!"

Again, he chuckled. And again, she felt an invisible tug inside. This time, however, it was _Duty_ tugging. She decided she much preferred the butterflies. "Sorry for my intrusion, Kurama. I must go." Materializing her oar, (really, it was an _oar, _not a scythe!) she used it to open a portal that would take her directly to the next soul who needed guiding.

"Farewell, Miss Stalker."

_One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

The next time she met him, they were surrounded by a dozen dead bodies.

"We meet again, Miss Stalker."

"Botan."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Botan. Not Death, that is my job. Not Miss Stalker. And I am not a voyeur. Bo-tan."

"You do not deny being my stalker?" He was smiling at her. The butterflies were back and she welcomed them.

Because she couldn't honestly contend that she wasn't stalking him, she gave him a mock glare. Too bad he couldn't see it… For the first time in her existence, she wished for a physical form.

The gates to the Spirit World opened, so she bid him farewell.

"Later, Botan."

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Kurama was a conundrum. He made her feel things that for all her years of existence, she had never felt before. She didn't know what to make of it, but she was sure that she wants to get to know him more.

When she had free time again, she made her way to his cave. By now, she was very familiar with his spirit signature that she was sure she could trace him _anywhere_, be it Human, Spirit, or Demon World.

Kurama was sitting on his vines when she saw him. He was concentrating on something and her presence went unnoticed. Ki was visibly glowing from his right hand, slowly transforming into something. 'Maybe he's practicing some attack," she thought. When she went closer to better observe what he was doing, he looked at her. She supposed it was easier to sense her when there wasn't much distance between them.

"Perfect timing, Botan."

He was expecting her! The butterflies probably got babies, she was positive they multiplied in numbers. "Eh?"

The ki on his hand slowly transformed into a glowing, pale blue rose. It was made completely out of his spirit energy. "This is for you, Miss Botan. Not Death, not Miss Stalker, not Miss Voyeur. Forgive my belated present, but it took me a while to figure out how to do this. I have never molded my ki into something that could not be used for combat…" He held the rose to her, "I had to make sure it would not hurt you."

For the nth time since she met him, she was rendered speechless. She reached a shaking hand to take the rose. The flower was warm to the touch; his fingers on the other hand, only went through hers. Or rather, _hers_ went through _his._ Once more, she wished for a physical body.

"Thank you, Kurama. This is the most beautiful thing I've ever received." That was true. No one had made anything for her. Well, other than sacrificial offerings… none of which she could actually take or use. But this was personally for her—Botan, not Death.

He smiled at her, "you're welcome. It would fade in some hours though, but I will make a new one next time. A peony, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes please. It's my favorite."

"Can you put it on your hair? This way, I can see where you are exactly." She noticed he had a point. It must be difficult for him to communicate with her without really _seeing_ her. She then slid the rose in her pony tail. When he looked directly at her face, she realized she liked it much better. This way, it didn't seem like he was talking to a spot on the ground or on the wall. "You're rather short, aren't you?" he joked.

"You're just freakishly tall!" Botan countered. She laughed. Bar none, being with Kurama, just talking with him like this, was making her _happy_.

'Maybe', she thought, 'it's more than mere curiosity'.

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

-

tbc

**Disclaimer/Note:** I don't own YYH or the song One Way or Another. Sorry for those who are offended when I took the lyrics apart like this (only taking parts that I need for now hahaha). I guess I fail writing songfics… lol Anyway, this is a two shot, really short.

For those who don't know: blue rose signifies "impossible love". I'm not saying that their love is impossible or that Kurama's in love with Botan right now… just that it symbolizes their situation atm, one is a spirit and the other is a demon.


End file.
